


Attention

by poison_wine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Painplay, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rough Sex, Smut, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Urination, Winter Soldier did not murder Tony's parents AU, Winter Soldier needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poison_wine/pseuds/poison_wine
Summary: Bucky never liked the Winter Soldier in his head as he despised everything he did when he was in control of his body. But he had not been able to fully control the soldier personality, causing him to show up uninvited whenever he wants to. Bucky is very much annoyed and is getting very jealous at his natural union with Tony, who's really just enjoying the extra attention. But Bucky needs attention too. Cue Bucky try to end Winter and Tony's relationship, while Winter is trying to save it.Set it a movie AU where Iron Man helped Captain America during the Hydra infiltration, and got himself a boyfriend at the end of it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Winter Soldier/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this was only gonna be pwp, but i managed to put together a storyline somehow, i will update asap. no warnings so far, except for piss kink? but if there is going to be something triggering i will added on later in the tag and in the note. 
> 
> i dont have a beta so theres probably a lot of mistakes.
> 
> EDIT:  
> It's taking me a while to write a full chapter, I hate the current storyline i have in my head and will try to come up with something new, meanwhile thank you so much to those who read this!
> 
> Also, I accidentally marked a comment as spam and now the whole thread is gone, anyone knows how i can undo it? If your comment isn't appearing it's because it was in the thread, i'm so sorry I should've been more careful! But again, i'm thankful for those who have enjoyed reading this. 
> 
> Also PSA, please don't take this seriously this is purely for entertainment

He was not jealous. James Buchanan Barnes is a 90-year-old man who had seen enough to not to be roused by anything like this, especially when that thing, was technically himself.

“Babe?” Tony was staring back at him, and searched through Bucky's dissociated eyes, and the 90-year-old former sergeant suddenly forgot what he was doing, and immersed himself in Tony’s wanton eyes. “James you’re getting soft.” The statement poked at Bucky’s wandering soul and he finally snapped back to see the naked goodness in front of him, and gave him a sheepish smile.

“Sorry Tones, I was just admiring.” _Sure, just lie, fuck it up why don’t you._ Bucky winced at his own thoughts, or was it his thoughts? He shook his head, and decided that making out and start thrusting into Tony’s asshole would be the better idea if he still wanted to keep this relationship by the end of this quickie.

“Mhmm wa-…Oh fuck James…” His genius was letting out soft little moans that vibrated against Bucky’s lips, the tickling touch always made the soldier wanting to melt right inside Tony’s skin, become a part of him.

_You’re such a fucking pervert._ Bucky jerked back frustratingly at the voice in his head, his boyfriend, still immersed in the waves of pleasure, frowned at the unusual reaction.

“Why’d you stop?” He wined, lifting his ass attempting to pull Bucky’s cock back inside his body. Bucky was unresponsive, and his eyes went blank, and the voice in his head spoke again.

_I’ll take good care of your boyfriend._ Before Bucky could utter another word, he felt himself kissing Tony again, with a much different attitude. His lips threatened to swallow Tony as whole, and bit at the billionaire’s lips at any presented opportunities, devouring Tony’s pleading whimpers.

“Oh god James... Fuck me, please, hurry up, mhm, please…” The sudden change in Bucky’s demeanour was not important to Tony, all he needed and wanted was his prostate coming in contact with Bucky’s piping hot dick. He wiggled his ass again, and had his arm around Bucky’s neck, pulling him close as he begged for his man.

“James isn’t here.” Was all he said before sliding an arm underneath his waist, and flipped Tony onto his stomach. And that was when Tony realised that it was indeed not James.

Winter positioned Tony underneath him, and slid his cock in Tony’s slick hole without any difficulty, then pressed his chest onto Tony’s back, and pounded away while he held Tony’s throat tightly in his metal hand. Although he knew this was not Bucky, and he knew how Bucky would feel about him and Winter, Tony could not help himself. The other one knew Tony too well, knew what he liked. Unlike Bucky who was forever gentle and always tiptoed around exploring, Winter had not given Tony a chance to ease into anything. They were two extremities that provided Tony with too many options, and he secretly loves it. But he would never tell any of them that.

“Ah…Oh fuck…babe…harder, please…”

“I love it when you beg.” Winter breathed into Tony’s ear, and bit down on his ear lobe. He then got onto his knees, and lifted Tony’s ass to match the height of his crotch, and pushed himself back into the wet entrance that was screaming for attention.

Tony could feel the dick going deeper into his asshole, and brushed against his prostate at every stroke, which made Tony roll his eyes and arching his back to meet Winter’s boisterous thrusts.

“You’re so fucking tight, you love it when I’m rough like this don’t you, when I leave bruises all over your body,” Winter gripped Tony’s hips, holding him so tight that fingers digging into the bones, threatening to crush the man below him, and smirked at Tony who was losing himself in pleasure, “You’re such a fucking slut.”

“I’m your slut, oh god, yes, mark me,” Tony panted out, unable to form complete sentences, “spank me, please, Winter…”

The soldier perked up at the mention of his name, and happily obliged, and Tony’s ass was soon branded with a red print of a palm. Tony gasped at the contact, his ass twitching slightly to ease the pain, only leaving himself with the pleasure that was coursing through his body like electricity.

“Harder!” Winter’s spanking were vicious, the invitation excited him too much, especially when Tony’s asshole tightened at every slap. His grunting combining the spanking drove Tony a little on edge, prompting him to reach for his own dick to stroke it. Winter frowned at his movement, “What have I told you before Tony?” With the free arm, he seized Tony’s wrist that was still wrapped around his cock, and pulled it to lock it behind Tony’s back, “Don’t touch yourself when I’m fucking you.”

Tony’s eyes were watering at the impending orgasm, and Winter’s commanding voice was what sent him over the edge. Feeling the tightening asshole and the shivering body, Winter took the hint, bracing himself forward and rammed into Tony’s ass with as much speed as possible, and started stroking Tony’s cock.

“Oh god, oh god, fuck, I’m gonna- Ah-…” Tony cried out as he finally released the overflowing orgasm that accumulated in the past ten minutes, he was shaking all over, his legs were going limb, but Winter was not going to let him go just yet.

“Don’t fucking move,” Winter laid down on top of him, shifting his weight onto Tony, and humped with the same speed he had earlier.

“No wait- WINTER-“ Tony was still in the midst of his own orgasm, and the non-stop fucking he was getting was sending him beyond the edge, “I’m gonna pee if you don’t-“ He could feel the piss at the tip of his cock, Winter’s dick was crushing his bladder, and he could not hold it anymore.

“It’s ok, you know you’re the sexiest when you do that, fuck, Tony-“ Winter may or may not have a kink for pissing. The last time it happened he came almost instantly the moment he saw Tony’s dick shooting out a stream of urine, he shut his eyes at the thought, and, well, cummed in Tony’s asshole with a loud grunt.

“I hate you so much.” Tony muttered, laying on top of his own piss.

“I love you too.” The unsympathetic tone Winter had on won him a glare from Tony, who was flushing hard as he was still calming down. Now that Winter could get a good look at Tony, his dick twitched at the face covered in dry tears, and at the red and puffy lips. He reached for Tony's face, and licked the puckered up cherries before pressing a soft kiss on them.

“Where did James go?”

“He was distracted, so I came.” Tony chuckled at the pun, and suddenly felt very guilty.

“Why do I feel like I just cheated on my boyfriend?” He propped himself up with his forearm, and flipped back on his back, slinging his legs on top of Winter’s legs to avoid the wet patch underneath.

Winter, who moved on to prone on Tony’s stomach, buried his face into Tony’s scarred chest and cuddled his waist firmly, huffed out at the sense of security, “Your boyfriend needs to grow the fuck up.”

* * *

_You can’t just fucking jump out like that, I thought we agreed!_ Bucky was sitting on the living room sofa, arms crossed and frowning.

_You wanna pout, too? Might as well hit home run if you’re gonna act like a baby._ The snickering inside his head was really pissing Bucky off.

_Just you fucking wait, I will find a way to get you out of my head._ Winter fell silent at that, and Bucky could feel his distress, and wanted to laugh.

“James? Can you come here for a second I got us donuts!” Tony’s voice broke the silence, and Bucky shot up at the request, following him into the kitchen. Tony was humming and licking his fingers clean as he plated the rest of the donuts.

“How was your day babe? I had to leave so early for that atrocious meeting, and Pepper still got mad at me cause I fell asleep when one of the board members was giving a dreadful speech on stocks.” A huge grin stretched across Tony’s face as soon as he saw Bucky, and he was sure that he was greeting Bucky because his eyes were soft, and he had on a faint smile. Unlike Winter, who was very stingy with his facial expressions. Bucky walked towards Tony and put his arms around his waist, then plopped his head down on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Let’s just hope she’s not gonna fill up your schedule like last time.”

“Oh god I hope not, I barely saw you that week!” Tony relaxed into the embrace, and took a bite of a donut to comfort his growing anxiety. Sensing his worry, Bucky tightened his arms, and kissed Tony’s temple.

“I’ll work as your bodyguard then.” They had already been dating for two years, and was way over the honeymoon period of their relationship. But Bucky still cannot get used to having Tony apart from him for too long. At first he had felt like he was using Tony, confusing the need for company with love, but that was quickly resolved when he realised he only wanted Tony’s company. Anyone else just annoyed the fuck outta him. No offence, Steve. It was not not annoying, Tony had to admit, it needed a lot of getting used to before he started to feel comfortable with Bucky’s constant presence, until he eventually began to welcome it.

“You’re unbelievable you know that.” Tony finally turned around, cupping Bucky’s face and landed a small chocolate flavoured kiss on his lips. And that was when Bucky saw them.

“I can’t fucking believe it!” Bucky could not contain his anger, Tony tensed as his collar was pulled down by the distressed soldier, revealing the bruise spread across the side of his neck. Bucky sucked in a deep breath, not wanting to yell at his innocent boyfriend again. Mostly innocent. ...Somewhat? Innocent?

“Babe it’s ok, it doesn’t even hurt.” Cupping his face with both of his hands now, Tony pleaded with Bucky, looking at him with those big brown eyes that sucked the soul out of Bucky every time he looked at them, but they failed to work their magic this time.

“It’s bruised Tony, you can’t just let him do whatever he wants.” Bucky grumbled, sounding quieter, but still looked like he was going to break somebody’s face.

“James, you know I liked it.” Tony immediately regretted what he had blurted out. His man froze before him, and unclenched his jaw, dropping his face. He never liked the idea of ’sharing’ Tony, especially with the parasite in his head. _PARASITE?_ He scowled at the voice, and let go of Tony, who reached for him. “I mean, I mean I didn’t not like it, it was, I had everything under control.”

Bucky was examining Tony now, who had been staring at Bucky with beseeching eyes, worried that he might leave again. “…I know.” He sighed, and hugged Tony again. Much to Bucky’s frustration, he knew very well that Tony really liked having sex with Winter, and he liked it a lot. When it happened for the first time Tony hadn’t realised the difference, and mistakingly told Bucky how much he loved when he was rough. Bucky sulked for a while after that, feeling he was not good enough for Tony, as he could never bring himself to hurt Tony in any sort of way. Which, hey, Tony was not complaining, the safe and loving sex was great, and he did get freaky sometimes if Tony asked very nicely. But it still took a lot of convincing for Bucky to start having sex with him again. In the mean time, Winter was out of control. He showed up before sex, during sex, after sex, showed up whenever he wanted without warning. Enough times for Tony to catch on the difference between the two. Enough times for Tony to realise how much Bucky hated Winter’s existence. And since then they had been avoiding the topic, and pretended it was not happening. See how that’s been helping?

“I think you have to talk to him.” Tony said quietly.

“Yeah, I do.” No I don’t. _Wow way to disappoint your boyfriend._ Bucky mentally pictured punching the thought into an abyss that diminished its entire existence, to which Winter cackled at, _You Fucking Wish._

And then suddenly, Bucky had a plan.


End file.
